


Building Trust

by Pheromone_Poisoning



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheromone_Poisoning/pseuds/Pheromone_Poisoning
Summary: You, the reader, an Ultimate Lucky Student at Hope's Peak Academy, befriend Mikan Tsumiki and protect her from bullying. No sex or romance; only friendship and WAFF. Possible TW: profanity, depictions of bullying. Gender-neutral pronouns used to refer to the reader.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarthagoDelenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarthagoDelenda/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at a reader-insert. Like I said in the summary, I used gender-neutral pronouns to refer to the reader, so their/your gender is up to you. Feedback and constructive criticism are welcome.

Your life at Hope’s Peak Academy had not been a dream come true.

Granted, you’d only been there a couple of weeks, but it hadn’t taken you more than two days to realize you absolutely, positively _did not fit in._ You weren’t as smart as the brains, as sporty as the athletes, or as socially adept as your fellow Lucky Students. You couldn’t hold a note, draw a straight line, or write a sentence that your language arts teacher wouldn’t immediately drown in red marker. You’d always done reasonably well at your old schools—normal schools, for normal schmucks like you—but the classes at Hope’s Peak were so fast-paced and demanding that you were already struggling to keep up.

Worst of all, despite your so-called “talent,” you’d had more or less zero luck making new friends. You weren’t dying of loneliness or anything; most of the other students had at least been polite to you. Makoto Naegi always smiled and greeted you warmly when you saw him in the hall, for example, and one time, after you nearly peeled your palms off trying to climb the rope in gym class, Nekomaru Nidai put a massive hand on your shoulder and bellowed, “Don’t worry, [your name]; _you'll get it next time._ ” But despite all that, you always found yourself sitting alone at lunchtime, which wasn’t helping your self-esteem.

One day, after a particularly exhausting morning of classes, you decided to hang around in study hall for a bit before heading down to eat. Your last class before lunchtime was on the fifth floor of the Academy, and navigating the stampede of hungry Ultimates during rush hour was an ordeal in itself.

Gradually, the halls emptied, and the shouting and stomping subsided. You weren't _too_ hungry, so you decided to take this opportunity to explore the school at your leisure. With a little luck, you'd find a quick and easy shortcut that would get you to the cafeteria without being trampled—and, as you liked to remind yourself often, you'd been lucky at least once before.

As you were walking around, hands deep in your pockets, an ear-shattering screech suddenly disrupted the quiet of the hall. It came from around the corner, near the biology lab.

_"Hey, hog breath! You're in my way! Why're you stomping around up here like you own the place, huh? Shouldn't you be passed out on the floor in some public men's room somewhere?!"_

You'd thought earlier that _most_ of the other students had treated you politely, but Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, was the hundred-megaton asterisk at the end of that sentence. Ever since you'd first set foot in Hope's Peak, she seemed to have made it her personal mission in life to make yours as miserable as possible. By the end of your first week, she'd tossed your books into the mud, hid mousetraps in your gym shoes, and called you every vulgar name in the bully's lexicon. You were sure she would have given you a swirly, too, if she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes to get at the back of your head.

But, really, that was the most infuriating thing about her. Hiyoko was built like a sixth-grader, had the face of a Christmas angel, and could turn on the waterworks at the drop of a hat. Whenever you worked up the nerve to tell her off or report her to a teacher, she only needed to puff out her cheeks and start blubbering like a baby and _bam, you'd_ be the one stuck in detention. No one would ever believe that someone like you was being bullied by such a tiny girl, which seemed to delight Hiyoko herself to no end.

You had more or less learned to shrug off her abuse, but as you rounded the corner, you realized that—for a change—she wasn't talking to you. Instead, her abuse seemed directed at a tall, slender, rather fidgety girl named Mikan Tsumiki. The Ultimate Nurse.

You'd bumped into Mikan a couple of times before—once literally, in the hall, where she had thrown herself on the floor to pick your books back up for you, stammering apologies all the while. Another time, she'd gladly lent you one of her pens after yours died in the middle of a math quiz, for which you'd been very grateful.

Come to think of it, Mikan was probably one of the nicest people you'd met since you started your new life here at Hope's Peak. Sure, you didn't know her _that_ well, but you had no reason to think she deserved to get picked on like that. You felt your blood start to boil.

" _Hawawa!_ I-I'm s-sorry!" said Mikan, tears already streaming down her cheeks. "P-Please forgive me! I d-didn't mean to upset you, h-honest! I-I'm only trying to g-go get some lunch..."

"Lunch?!" spat a sneering Hiyoko. "Don't you think you've had enough for one lifetime, fatty?" She jabbed her fingers hard into Mikan's stomach.

At that point, you'd seen enough. You had a pretty thick skin (or, at least, you liked to think you did), but seeing your bully pick on someone so fragile was more than you could bear. "Hey, Saionji!" you suddenly caught yourself shouting. "Cut that shit out!"

Mikan gasped sharply and stood at attention, staring at you intently. Unfortunately, so did Hiyoko. You felt your gut sink to your feet as she turned to look at you, smirking disdainfully. "Oh, look! If it isn't Big [Bro/Sis] [your name], come to help their little girlfriend! What are you again? The Ultimate Pig Fucker or something like that?" She turned to Mikan, then back to you, rubbing her chin and squinting. "Duh! Of course! You really are made for each other, aren't you?"

"That's not funny, Saionji," you said. Hiyoko's eyelid twitched at the sound—she hated her family name, and you knew it. "I'd tell you to pick on someone your own size, but I don't think there are any ants at this school."

Hiyoko's face turned beet-red, and Mikan, standing behind her, audibly stifled a giggle. Furious, Hiyoko spun around and screamed in Mikan's face. _"Did I say you could laugh, slut?!"_

Mikan instinctively shielded her face with her arms. "I-I'm s-sorry..."

"No, Mikan, you're okay," you said, as reassuringly as possible. "Don't apologize to her. You have a right to be here, same as everybody else. In fact, _she's_ the one who should apologize to _you."_

"Apologize to the pig?" Hiyoko said, rolling her eyes. "I'd sooner kill myself."

"You'd better do it," you asserted, "or Mikan and I will report you to Headmaster Kirigiri. Right, Mikan?"

You put your hand on Mikan's shoulder. She tensed up immediately, as if anticipating pain, but a moment later you felt her exhale, and relax. "Y-Yes," she squeaked. "R-Right..."

Hiyoko turned aside, defeated. You could tell she hadn't expected anyone to come to Mikan's aid, let alone for Mikan to stand up for herself, even in such a limited capacity. "L-Like you'd really do it," she mumbled. "I'll just cry again, and then the two of you can have a lovely date, scrubbing toilets side by side like the little piggies you are."

"It looks to me like you're crying already," you said.

"A-Am NOT!" Hiyoko shrieked, sniffling and dragging her sleeve across her beet-red face. She spun on her heels, ran down the hall, rounded the corner and disappeared.

You dug into your backpack, pulled out a packet of Kleenex, and offered it to Mikan. She took it, but she didn't open or use it. She stood there, looking at you, silent and frozen, as if she didn't know what to do. "I'm really sorry about that, Mikan. That little gremlin picks on me, too," you said. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes. I mean, n-no. I mean... [y-your name]! P-Please forgive me," Mikan cried. She started bowing deep and low, over and over again; any faster, and she would have been a woodpecker. "Y-You d-didn't have to s-step in for me, y-you know! R-Really, it was m-my fault for walking so s-slowly..."

"Hey, hey, take it easy!" you said to her, putting your palms up to stop her from bowing. "Of _course_ I had to step in! The things Hiyoko said to you were _disgusting._ We can't let bullies trample all over us and make us feel small."

Mikan sniffled softly. "[Y-your name]," she said, "d-do you want me to s-strip for you?"

"I... WHAT?!"

"I-I'll do it!" she cried. "I don't c-care if I get in t-trouble! A-And, I'll eat any g-gross thing you t-tell me to! P-Please, [your name], let me m-make this up to you. Feel f-free to order me around!"

Mikan's words surprised you so much that they literally made you lightheaded, as if your brain had suddenly taken on the consistency of pudding. You couldn't fathom how this girl had managed to survive a single day in high school if _this_ was how she reacted to conflict. "O-Okay," you said at last, "the _first_ thing I'd like you to do is take a deep breath and try to compose yourself. C-Can you do that for me, please?"

As soon as you'd said it, Mikan nodded rapidly and started taking in air in huge, loud, exaggerated gulps.

"G-Good," you said. "Thanks, Mikan. Now, the _second_ thing I'd like you to do is to never, _ever,_ offer to strip for anyone again. W-Well, I mean... u-unless it's in private, of course, and you really want to." You could feel your cheeks reddening. _"But my point is,_ you don't need to debase yourself. If you act that way, it's no wonder you get picked on."

When she heard you say that, Mikan sighed and looked at her feet. "I-I know that, [your name]. Th-Thank you. I'm s-sorry. I mean... I'm so _s-stupid..."_ She clutched at her choppy purple hair and shut her eyes tight, seemingly trying to hold back her tears.

"Hey, come on, now. You're not stupid—you're the Ultimate Nurse! You're really smart and talented. You should be _proud_ of who you are," you said to her, smiling warmly. Then, you checked your phone. "Listen, how about this? We still have about half an hour of lunchtime left. Wanna go grab a bite together?"

"Hawawaaa—?!" she exclaimed again. "Y-You want to eat... with _me?"_

"Yeah," you said, smiling sheepishly. "If you're up for it, I mean."

"B-But [your name], w-why would you want to _do_ that?" Mikan stammered, looking confounded. "I-I'll be fine! Really! Th-There are s-so many better p-people to ch-choose from..."

"Pfft. Yeah, right. I've been here all semester, and so far, nobody's wanted to join me for lunch," you said. "Really, Mikan, I'd be honored if you were the first."

"H-Honored?" Mikan's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and her breathing had become quite heavy. "I-In that case... s-sure, I'd l-love to join you! I-If you're sure you w-want me to, I mean..."

"Sure I'm sure." You offered your hand to her, and slowly, hesitantly, she grabbed it and squeezed it tight. _Too_ tight.

  


As you headed for the cafeteria, Mikan's breathing steadied, and you felt her gradually relax. She was still squeezing your hand tightly enough to turn your fingertips purple, but you chose not to say anything about it, in case she started blubbering and apologizing again. You made some small talk: you both liked scary movies, as it turned out, and agreed that cloudy autumn days could be just as lovely as sunny summer ones. You didn't feel _quite_ as strongly about non-elastic bandages as she did, though, but you took her at her word when she told you they were superior.

It seemed that, if she felt comfortable enough, Mikan was quite the pleasant conversationalist.

When you arrived at the cafeteria, you found that it was mostly empty, but a handful of your classmates were still hanging around and chatting. At one table, Celestia Ludenberg sipped royal milk tea—pinkie out, as always—while Aoi Asahina eagerly worked her way through an entire box of Krispy Kremes. At another, Gundham Tanaka ate a forkful of pumpkin pie, glanced around furtively, and dropped another one into his front pocket (to the delight, no doubt, of the chubby-cheeked rodent sitting inside). Akane Owari was happily stuffing her face, surrounded by teetering piles of empty plates and bowls.

Since lunchtime was nearly over, most of the food was already gone, but you each managed to get a decent enough serving of steak, mashed potatoes, and assorted greens, plus a bottle of fruit-flavored vitamin water. Trays in hand, you guided Mikan to your usual lunchtime hangout: a perennially empty table near the back of the cafeteria.

"Well, bon appetit!" you said to her as you both sat down. "We'd better eat fast if we wanna make it to class on time."

"Yes, b-but not _too_ fast!" Mikan added, smiling pleasantly. "Remember, it takes your brain a little while to realize that you're full. Eating too quickly leads to overeating. We have time, [your name]; p-please enjoy your meal!"

You couldn't help laughing. "Dang, Mikan, you really know your stuff!" you said. "You and I need to hang out more. Then maybe one of these days I'll get a passing grade in gym, for once."

Taking Mikan's advice, you started eating your lunch at a measured pace. It was only a minute later that you realized Mikan hadn't touched hers, or even moved at all, since you had last spoken. "Hey, are you all right?" you asked. "Your steak looks like it's getting cold."

To your dismay, Mikan had started quivering and sniffling again.

"Whoa! What's the matter?" you asked. "W-Was it something I said?"

Mikan shook her head. "O-Of course not, [y-your name]. I'm s-sorry," she blubbered. "I t-talked your ear off again. P-Please forgive me! I'm t-trying to be less b-boring, I promise..."

"You are _not_ boring!" you said. "Mikan, you _really_ need to stop being so hard on yourself. I don't think you realize how happy I am just to have someone to talk to, let alone someone as nice and interesting as you."

She turned to you and sniffled softly. "D-Do you really mean that, [your name]? Y-You're not playing a joke on me?"

You shook your head. "I don't joke like that. I promise."

Slowly, Mikan's lips curled into a sweet smile. "Th-Thank you very much, [your name]. I'm sorry for m-making a scene—I guess I'm just not accustomed to having friends."

"Hey, that makes two of us," you chuckled. "Really, Mikan, don't be afraid to be yourself around me. I think you're pretty cool."

Mikan's cheeks turned bright pink. She couldn't keep herself from smiling. "[Your name]... W-Would you like to draw on me?" she said.

"...Huh?!"

"I-It's the least I can do for you, since you've been so nice!" she said. "Doodling is very fun. Please draw on me wherever you like!"

That seemed like a pretty weird proposition to you, but you had an idea. You reached into your backpack and pulled out your favorite ballpoint pen. "All right, Mikan, I'll take you up on that," you said. "Here, gimme your hand. But only if you want to!"

She did, and a few seconds later, you'd doodled two crude stick figures on the palm of her hand, side by side. "Behold—my masterpiece," you said. "See? This is you, and this is me. It means that, if you ever feel upset or overwhelmed, or if somebody's picking on you again, you can count on me for support."

Mikan stared at your drawing for what seemed like an eternity, silent and inert.

"H-Hey, c'mon, don't look at it like that," you said, feeling a little embarrassed. "I know it's not very good, but I never said I was the Ultimate Hand Doodler."

Mikan sniffled again, but this time, she seemed different. "[Your name]," she said, "I'll never wash this hand of mine that received a gift from you."

Your heart almost skipped a beat. This was _definitely_ a new experience for you. "Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea, Mikan," you said. "You're a nurse—you _should_ wash your hands."

To your surprise, Mikan _laughed._ A sincere, full-hearted giggle. You didn't expect your silly joke would be _that_ successful, but were delighted to make your new friend happy all the same. You soon found yourself laughing along.

"[Your name]," Mikan said, after she finally caught her breath, "I-I'm sorry, but... d-do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course I don't mind," you said, "Shoot."

"W-Well, after we finish our lunches, w-would you mind, um..." She paused, shut her eyes tight, and took a long, deep breath. Then, hesitantly: "...W-Walking me to class?"

You felt a little choked up—and nearly choked on your mashed potatoes. This was the most wanted anyone had made you feel since the day you arrived at Hope's Peak. "M-Mikan, of _course_ I'll walk you to class. I'll be happy to do it," you said.

"A-Are you sure?" she said. "Y-You really don't have to! I'm just a little afraid of running into Hiyoko again on my way there."

"Don't worry, I already said I'll do it," you said, shrugging. "But you have to do something for me too, okay?"

"Y-Yes, of course!" Mikan said. "I can pretty much do anything!"

"Well... I want you to help me do the same thing," you said. "I want you to help me stand up to Hiyoko, when and if we see her. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Mikan gasped, and for a moment, she looked about ready to start crying again. She stared at you intently, her brow furrowing and unfurrowing, her lip trembling. But a moment later, she shut her eyes tight, took a deep breath—a sensible one this time—and slowly cupped her hand over yours.

"Yes," she said. "I... I think I can."


End file.
